It is increasingly common for business meetings, social events and like activities to be held off-site at business centers, hotels and motels. While large dedicated meeting rooms may include provisions for signage to designate the activity, small groups oftentimes use smaller rooms where identification is the responsibility of the user. The user is limited in the ways information can be attached or displayed. Mechanical fasteners, adhesives, or other attachments that would mar or disfigure the owner's property are prohibited or pose a potential liability problem to the group. Additionally, the sign information is generally limited to printed or handwritten text in a restricted format devoid of artistic or graphic content.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an information display regarding attributes of a room that could be readily mounted without fixed attachments and graphically and artistically customized for the users. It would be particularly desirable to provide the information in the form of pendants such as flags, pennants, banners, and the like thereby permitting a customized factual or fanciful presentation of information in an adjoining hallway.